


Art: Professor Kukui and Guzma dancing together

by inevitableentresol



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, MMD, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitableentresol/pseuds/inevitableentresol
Summary: Kukui and Guzma dance to "Womanizer". A redrawn screencap taken from this amazing MMD video: YouTube link





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're dancing in the clouds because I can't see their feet in the video at that point. 
> 
> So maybe this is all a dream. If so, whose?
> 
> PS: really, check out [the wonderful YouTube video](https://youtube.com/watch?v=YfOxBne0_jM) I took this from.


End file.
